thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Briar Destry
This is a tribute of Misytmolla. Briar is the District partner of Lucian Viero . Please do not use her without my prior permission. I would also like to give credit to Kekai for his infobox. "Life is a game of heads or tails. You either win or you lose"-'' Briar Destry Information Briar Destry District 3 Age: 15 Weapon: Briar has trained before during her short time in the Capitol, she has lost most memory of her skill but is good with an axe, and has skill with a throwing axe, which she prefers as she likes to stay out of close combat and it gives her good range. She is small and very swift, which gives her easy usage of the knife, a simple weapon to learn how to use. Personality: Briar is an intelligent and witty girl, she is very knowledgeable and she is above the District 3 standard. She is very wary of others and is usually hostile around others, you have to earn her trust, she is very independent. Briar is usually cold towards people, but this is only because she is afraid to reach out towards others and form connections, as she knows they will have to die if she wants to escape the arena, however, secretly she cares for people and she will protect them if she has to, she holds honour very high. She is afraid to show her true emotions, and is often trying to push people away, and trying to reject happiness as she believes she will just have it taken away from her. Briar is a determined girl and she is mentally strong, she will stay strong for others when they need her, she hides it but she is a kind girl, however, she is afraid of being viewed as weak, so she built a wall around her true self, even to the point where she does not even smile, she is slightly insecure. Briar is not afraid to kill as she feels she does not need to hold a reputation of innocence to anyone and claims she has nothing else to lose. Strengths: The first thing people notice about Briar is her natural '''intelligence', she is smart and uses it to her advantage. She does have weaponry knowledge, as she did grow up in the Capitol and was trained for a short period of time, some skills she does remember. Briar is also very fast, giving her a bit of an advantage. Weaknesses: Briar is very''' physically weak', and she is not good in close range. She also comes from an urban District, so she has little knowledge of how to survive in '''rural environments'. The connection to rural environments means she has no swimming skill or climbing skill like tributes from certain Districts may possess. Fears: Thanatophobia (fear of death) This is her own death and the death of those she cares about.. Alliance: Small group of tributes Token: A crescent moon made of gold, from the Capitol. Appearance: Briair has soft round eyes, that are a stormy grey. She has chocolate brown hair, falling in thick strands just below her shoulder, she does have a streak of crimson in it, something her father made her do when she was very young in the Capitol, she hates it but she did not cut it off as it reminds her of how she is away from there, others just view it as her trying to be more beautiful. She has tanned skin and is slim like most from the impoverished District and has a small body frame, giving the impression she is just another weak girl. She is average height at 5,6. She is usually described as pretty and looks a lot more delicate than she really is, her appearance does not give away much about her true persona. History: Backstory= Briar was born in the Capitol, the daughter of a wealthy man, Lenox Destry, who gained wealth off bets from the Hunger Games. Her mother was an avox, a beautiful young girl who served Lenox and caught his eye. Her father was a huge supporter of the Hunger Games, as they were his source of wealth, he had Briar trained, hoping someday he could bet on her. She never knew the true identity of her mother, just thinking it was one of her fathers numerous girlfriends he would bring home. She did not enjoy the Capitol lifestyle, she lived the perfect life, was treated well and had nothing to fear, if she was ever reaped some fool would volunteer in her place. Briar, despite all the endless luxury she had she felt alienated in the huge city, she didn't enjoy its wildness and its bloodlust, and the fools who would wonder the streets complaining about petit things while hundreds died every day in the Districts, she could easily see through its lies. She was 9 when she met Rubin, a child born into slavery. He was mute, and to Briar's horror his toung had been cut out and he was an orphaned avox to the president himself, his only crime was being born. Briar instantly felt pity for him, and he wrote down that he was planning to escape, and as soon as Briar saw a chance to escape from the Capitol she decided to go with him. His plan was to use the train that brought things in and out of the Districts to escape. The station was heavily guarded, but Briar, being a citizen of the Capitol was able to get in with ease, and with a few modifications to Rubin she got him in, the Capitol did not suspect anyone being kind to a slave, so suspicion towards her was low. The train meant to move to District 3 was about to leave and when no one was paying them any attention she jumped on the train, part of her knowing they would eventually find her, the Capitol always wins but she tried to hold onto hope. The days passed and suddenly the train came to an abrupt stop. Briar, who was smart decided to hide behind some crates but Rubin, despite her calling out to him looked outside. That second was pure chaos and horror. Suddenly, the sounds of bullets riddled the air and blood exploded out of numerous holes in his frail body and splattered her face which was in a frozen scream. His body crashed on the floor, trying a pathetic attempt to move and his glazed eyes slowly looked at Briar, who was about to jump out of hiding in a last attempt to save him until, a hovercraft came into view and she slinked back into the darkness, mouthing she's sorry to the lost Rubin. She had been followed, all this time they knew. Then, peacekeepers came into the cart. Briar had to hold her hand over her mouth to prevent screaming, if they caught her she would be dead, or worse. She watched through a small crack as the peacekeepers kicked Rubin's body over the side of the car, leaving a large pool of blood behind and she heard the splash as his body fell into the large river below. The two peacekeepers looked around the cart. They were pulling things over and she knew it was inevitable they would find her. Briar saw outside the large gate bordering the grey District 3. Briar got up and ran, jumping out the open door before the peacekeepers could even analize what was going on. She screamed as she fell into the river below. She felt the painful whack of water, and she felt like all her bones had been crushed but she overcame her pain with pure survival instinct and used all her strength to swim towards a bush of reeves under the cover of water. The peacekeepers looked over the edge, giving up scanning for her after a considerable time. This was her fate now, to everyone she was submerged in a river, floating into the depths of death. Her poor father would be devastated but she had to put her life in the Capitol behind her, no matter how painful it was. Briar watched the hovercraft vanish, and she made her way to District 3, intent on not letting herself cry, it was almost impossible for someone to escape the Capitol but she was alone in this cruel world, the image of Rubin's dead body was stuck in her mind forever, his bloody hand feebly trying to reach out to Briar while she left him to die. She reached the boundary, and she managed to hack the fence to cut off the electricity for a small amount of time, enough for her to climb over it and make her way towards the large amount of warehouses. When she reached the heart of the District it was not what she expected, it seemed like a happy District on the propoganda, and it used to be one, but when she realised the two peacekeepers who brought kindness to the District were killed it became a sad and an impoverished place, the first person she saw in the District was hanging from a noose. She was forced to register to become part of the District, claiming she was an orphan and her first reaping was coming up. That was when she met Yara and Elon, a pair of orphans, their parents killed by the new regime of peacekeepers for petit acts of treason, both hated the Capitol with a passion, just like Briar. She moved into their small home in the slums. Then, when she was 13 Yara and Elon told her they were going to deface the Justice Building, Briar took this as a waste of time and she tried to distance herself from the two, because she did not want to feel what she felt with Rubin ever again, and they were reckless and she knew in this world reach less people don't last long. She decided to go with them, hanging back while the two laughed like idiots, probably alerting the whole District to their presence. The strange and unsettling thing was no one came, and Briar felt like she was being watched and she decided to sleep away from the house, because she knew it was inevitable something would go wrong like it always does. The next day she returned home and found the empty house, calling out for her friends the sirens came upon the whole District. The voice of the head peacekeeper calling "There is a gathering at The Justice Building, mandatory attendance. Those who do not attend will face death for treason". Briar rolled her eyes, forcing herself to walk to the square. She wanted to know where her two friends were, and she did worry for them, she was trying to not connect the sudden announcement to what happened the night before. The justice building was free of the reckless remarks they had made. The whereabouts of her two friends was finally answered when she looked to the stage and on their knees was Yara and Elon, with guns to their heads, covered in scars and bruises. Briar wanted to scream, she was frozen in shock. She heard the head peacekeeper go on about how they are rebels who needed to be dealt with and after he finished is speech the painful blare of gunfire silenced the outraged district and both fell to the floor with a crash. Briar wanted to run to the stage and kill the peacekeepers but she was powerless. She wanted to know why everyone she cared about died, why life was so unfair for her. Then everything changed, for better or for worse Briar did not know. She was reaped for the Hunger Games. She knew the Capitol had done it to her, a mutual message saying don't screw with us. She was overcome with rage, she would come bcd victor and she would make them pay. |-| Guidelines= *Briar was born in the Capitol *Her father (Lenox) was a wealthy man who had gained his fortune from betting on the Hunger Games, her mother (Amina) was an avox *She disliked life in the Capitol because she was able to see through its lies, she felt alienated in the city. *She met a young avox named Rubin and he had devised a plan to escape with her, she was eager to escape so she decided to help him. *They managed to make it to the train station and jump into a train heading to District 3 before anyone could react. *They were found by peacekeepers and Rubin was shot multiple times, before the peacekeepers could find Briar she jumped into the lake below the train, the peacekeepers assumed she had died. *Briar made it to the gates of District 3, but was shocked when she realised how the District was impoverished and unhappy, unlike the propaganda. *Briar met two young rebels, Elon and Yara who took her in, she was afraid to connect with them because she didn't want to lose them and feel what she felt after Rubin's death *The pair deface the justice building, Briar senses something bad is going to happen to them and sleeps away the house, the next day she can't find them. *The citizens of District 3 are called to the District square and Yara and Elon are killed for high acts of treason. *Briar tried to live normally but could not do it, everything had changed for her. *Briar was reaped but she was not shocked, as she had realised the Capitol probably knew she was in District 3 and they were trying to punish her in the worst ways possible. Notes **She was originally planned to be made as a comment. *She does bear resemblence (personality and appearance) to Bronte Artemus a tribute in the ForsakenZephyr's Trial of Oblivion *I also picked her out of three possible options for my District 3 Female. Category:District 3 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Misytmolla's Tributes